Family Guy/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
BLEEP CENSOR (Heard at least once an episode beginning with Season 4.) *GOAT SCREAM *GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "The Peanut Butter Kid".) *GOOFY HOLLER (Heard once in "Dial M for Meg".) *GOOFY LAUGH (Heard once in "Dial Meg for Murder".) *H-B RUN, CARTOON - WILD SCRAMBLE (Heard once in "It's a Trap!") *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WILD SPIN AND ZING (Heard once in "It's a Trap!".) *Hollywoodedge, 9mm Uzi Automatic Fir PE095701 *Hollywoodedge, Alarms High PitchedS TE012603 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Mind Over Murder" and "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair".) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940101/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (Heard once in "The Thin White Line". when some pregnercise teens at the rehab clinic spontaneously gave birth to 14 premature babies off-screen after Peter and Brian pranked them with hand-in warm-water, and in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart". when Peter's ex-girlfriend Brenda gives birth to a baby on her doorstep.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 (Heard once in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "Brian Goes Back to College.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl heard once in "A Hero Sits Next Door" and "Brian in Love.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard once in "Candy, Quahog Marshmallow.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Heard in "Airport '07" and "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 (Heard once in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 (Heard once in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Wasted Talent", "Kiss Seen Around the World" and "Boys Do Cry".) *Hollywoodedge, Dog Growls Viciously TE015601 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "Blind Ambition" And "Boys Do Cry".) *Hollywoodedge, Dry Skids Long Squeal PE297001 (Heard in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043402 (Heard once in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043403 (Heard once in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang".) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127101 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard once in "The Peter Principal.") *Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 *Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601 or Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Heard once in "You Can't Do That on Television, Peter") *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Pilot Pitch.") *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in "The Peter Principal.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "Peter Problems.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Bigfat.") *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Head Sh PE1007203 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *IPHONE IPADS AND IPODS TAPPING SOUND EFFECT (Heard mostly in newer episodes.) *KING KONG ROAR (Hulk Peter & T-Rex) *MGM ROAR (Heard once in "Chick Cancer".) *ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP *SCRAT SCREAM (Heard once in "Sibling Rivalry".) *SHOPPING SPREE *SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 01 *SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 04 (Heard once in "The Simpsons Guy".) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 (Heard once in "Halloween on Spooner Street." as Glenn Quagmire dives a WW2 bomber to a navy vessel.) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE CHEERING, INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE WITH WHISTILING, HEAVY CROWD, 02 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - CAR SPEEDING BY BLOWING HORN *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Killer Queen" and "Meg & Quagmire.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING, (Heard once in "Stewie Loves Lois.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE (Heard once in "Mother Tucker.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING (Heard once in "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST (Heard once in "Padre de Familia.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK (Used for the Giant Chicken for everytime he gets hit.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 (Heard once in "Quagmire's Baby.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 01 (Heard once in "Screwed the Pooch.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 02 (Heard once in "Screwed the Pooch.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - QUICK SHUFFLE AND TAKE OFF, RUN (Heard once in "Business Guy.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - QUICK SHUFFLE AND TAKE OFF, RUN (Heard once in "Business Guy.") *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - LIGHT MEOW, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, EXTERIOR SHOTS, AUTO WEAPONS - GALIL 01 *Sound Ideas, EXTERIOR SHOTS - SHOTGUN 12 GAUGE MOSSBERG SHOTGUN *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, GUN, SHOTGUN - BEING FIRED, 4 SHOTS *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Turban Cowboy.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 05 *Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN, *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - SINGLE MAGIC WAND HIT, (Heard once in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1.") *Sound Ideas, MONSTER - ROAR, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Twelve And A Half Angry Men".) *Sound Ideas, MONSTER - ROAR, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Chap Stewie".) (Shortened) *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard once in "Holy Crap".) *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP, (Heard three times in "Business Guy." in multiple pitches.) *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard three times in "Business Guy." in multiple pitches.) *Sound Ideas, RECORD, SCRATCH - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, STEREO, TURNTABLE 01 (Heard once in "I Dream of Jesus.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, SHORT, (Heard once in "Quagmire's Baby.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT, (Heard once in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1." and "Emmy-Winning Episode.") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: PASS BY, 03 (Heard once in "Emmy-Winning Episode.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 (Heard once in "A Lot Going On Upstairs.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT (Heard twice in "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM, or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard once in "Brian the Bachelor" and "Peter's Two Dads.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG (Heard once in "Grimm Job") *Sound Ideas, WOLF - HOWLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (some episodes only) *TAZ SPIN (Heard once in "Farmer Guy" and "Grimm Job".) *TRANSFORMERS TRANFORMS *WILHELM SCREAM Category:Sound Effects Used Pages